1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording medium in which is recorded an encoded video stream, a playback method of the video stream, and a playback device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology relating to digital versatile discs (DVD) has conventionally been disclosed (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-282848).